Heaven Was Needing a Hero
by LaughterIsLife
Summary: 'Cause Heaven was needing a hero, someone just like you...a look at life after Sodapop...songfic


**A/N: I choked back tears writing this. This is my view on what Pony and Darry think a year after Soda died in Vietnam. I haven't picked up the book in awhile, I'll admit that. And this is my first Outsiders fanfiction. I do not own The Outsiders or the song "Heaven Was Needing A Hero" by Jo Dee Messina. If you catch any typos and grammar mistakes please tell me! I had been up all night when I wrote this.**

_I came by today to see you_

_Though I had to let you know_

_If I knew the last time that I held you was the last time,_

_I'd have held you and never let go_

A year. A year was how long it had been since Sodapop had been killed in Vietnam. A year since everything seemed to be falling apart. Ponyboy couldn't understand why he had seen so much loss in so little time. His mom and dad, then Johnny and Dally, and finally Sodapop. He was almost nineteen when he died. Almost. If Pony had thought the last time he hugged Soda, the day he left, he never would've let him go. At least, that's what he told himself. He knew nothing could have prevented Soda from going.

_Oh it's kept me awake night wonderin'_

_Lie in the dark, just asking "why?"_

_I've always been told you won't be called home until it's your time_

Darry was lying awake. A year had passed since he found out his care-free middle brother wouldn't be coming home from the war alive. He couldn't help but ask "why?" What had Sodapop done to end up dying right before his nineteenth birthday? Nothing. That was what he had done to deserve that fate. Nothing. Something their mom had told them growing up had stuck with Darry. She would say "You won't be called back home to Heaven until it's your time. You'll lose a few people between then and now, but Heaven needed them more." It had been after their grandmother died that she said it. Darry had been twelve, Sodapop was eight, and Ponyboy had been six. Darry fell asleep with that thought on his mind.

_I guess Heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though_

Ponyboy found himself sitting in the graveyard just before dawn. The same graveyard where his parents, Johnny, Dally, and most recently Sodapop had been laid to rest. Pony was proud of his brother. Soda died protecting an injured member of his platoon. Ponyboy wiped the tears in his eyes.

"I guess Heaven was needing a hero, someone like you Soda. Someone who was happy just living and being with his friends," Ponyboy said. He stood up and walked home as the sun was just beginning to rise.

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you_

_I remember the last time I saw you_

_Oh you held your head up proud_

_I laughed inside when I saw how you were, standing out in the crowd_

Darry sat by his younger brother's grave. It was just before dusk. He was still trying to make sense as to _why _it was Sodapop's time to go. It was something he thought had happened too soon. He had a lot of life left to live and was gone too soon.

"Well, Little Buddy, the only reason I can think of, is that Heaven needed a hero like you. I know you're better off up there with mom and dad and Johnny. And maybe even Dally. You know, I can still remember the last time I saw you. You were looking proud when we knew you didn't want to be going. But you didn't want to show it. I still laugh when I remember it. I miss you," Darry said. He got up and smiled sadly at the grey stone before leaving as the sun began to set.

_You're such a part of who I am_

_Now that part will just be void_

_No matter how much I need you now_

_Heaven needed you more_

Ponyboy was awake, after waking up from one of his nightmares, reflecting on how things were before Soda was drafted. He was the one to help Pony with his nightmares. He was always there to talk to in the aftermath of Johnny and Dally dying. Sodapop had been the peace keeper in the Curtis home. Pony knew there would be a place in his heart where Soda would remain. Nothing can remove the void that comes with losing a brother, especially when said brother's birthday comes around.

Things weren't great between Ponyboy and Darry. They were getting better, but not much. They tried not to argue. Darry even comforted Pony when he had nightmares. But that only lasted a short while. As Ponyboy relaxed and tried to go to sleep, he whispered, "No matter how much I want you here now, and need you, I know that Heaven needed you more."

_'Cause Heaven was needing a hero_

_Somebody just like you_

_Brave enough to stand up for what you believe and follow it though_

_When I try to make it make sense in my mind_

_The only conclusion I come to_

_Is that Heaven was needing a hero like you_

The two remaining Curtis brothers made their way to the cemetery. They brought with them a small bottle of Pepsi Cola and a tiny piece of chocolate cake. Some may call them crazy, others would call it closure. Both brothers knew that Heaven had needed Sodapop more than they had.

"Hey Darry, can I ask you something?" Pony asked his oldest brother.

"Sure Pony," Darry replied.

"Do you think they're watching out for us up there?" Ponyboy asked. Darry sighed.

"I don't doubt it for a minute," Darry told him. The duo walked to Darry's truck and headed home as the sun set.

_Yes, Heaven was needing a hero...that's you._

Up in Heaven, Sodapop was watching his two brothers, a smile on his face as he saw them getting along. He was wondering about something though, as he sat with his two friends and his parents.

"Are they right? Was Heaven needing a hero?" Sodapop asked. His mom and dad smiled and so did Johnny. Dally just sat there with a smirk.

"What do you think Soda?" Johnny asked. Soda sat there still wondering.

"Yes sweetie, Heaven was needing a hero, and that's you," Mrs. Curtis said with a smile as she hugged her middle child.

**A/N: I don't like that Soda dies in Vietnam and don't want to accept it because I don't think it was ever written in a book, only said by S.E Hinton. But, it was a reality of the time frame.**


End file.
